evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Thief's Respite
Thief's Respite is the pair of personal weapons belonging to Emerald Sustrai from the American animated webseries RWBY. History The origins of the weapons are unknown, though it can be assumed that they were sold to or built by Emerald before the events of the series. Volume 2 Emerald came prepared to fight and kill the White Fang deserter Tukson, but did not use Thief's Respite and instead let her partner Mercury Black kill him. Later, after infiltrating and going undercover into Beacon Academy, Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder Fall keep their covers by helping Huntsmen fight the Grimm that were invading Vale. Here, it is shown that on top of her weapons being guns that shot Dust-based ammunition, they also had telescoping sickle blades and chain attachments that allowed her to perform short-range slash attacks or extend the chains for long-range attacks. Volume 3 Emerald uses Thief's Respite in a Vytal Festival Tournament match with her, Mercury, Cinder, and Neo Politan against an unnamed team, which the latter lost. Emerald later fights alongside Mercury in the doubles round against Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Mercury keeps them occupied for a bit, then Emerald uses her chain to ensnare Coco and pull her into the forest biome area. Emerald then fires on her from the trees, which Coco narrowly avoids and retaliates against. Emerald dodges the return fire, then disappears back into the trees. She then uses her Semblance to trick Coco into hallucinating that Yatsuhashi is standing with her until Professor Peter Port announces that Yatsuhashi has been eliminated by Mercury on the other side of the arena. Frightened, Coco looks around, unaware that Emerald has dropped down behind her. Emerald slashes her with her sickle and knocks her clear out of the forest in one powerful strike, winning the match for her and Mercury. In a flashback, Emerald is revealed to have been a thief that either used differently colored or prototype versions of her weapons in her crimes. When Cinder recruits her and Mercury to take out Amber, the Fall Maiden, she agrees and uses her Semblance to lure Amber out. She fires on her, but Amber deflects the shots with her staff and sends Emerald flying back. Mercury joins, and Amber throws them both back. Mercury lunges and kicks her back, and Emerald jumps and lands on her. Amber retaliates by using her elemental powers, and Mercury and Emerald are forced to dodge. They try to fire on her, but her Aura blocks their shots. Cinder joins and manages to knock amber down, but she fends off attacks from all three assailants. Amber knocks them all over, but sustains heavy damage in the process. She limps over to Emerald and attempts to finish her, but Cinder incapacitates her. Emerald and Mercury grab her, allowing Cinder to use her glove to steal some of Amber's powers before she is saved by Qrow Branwen and the villains are forced to flee. Emerald watched the Battle of Beacon, but did not participate. Volumes 4-6 Emerald and Mercury are currently residing in Salem's hideout. Powers and Abilities When used as firearms, Thief's Respite fire powerful automatic Dust-based ammunition that is hard to dodge, block, and otherwise avoid. The sickle blades are shown to be strong enough to strike Coco hard enough to knock her out of the forest biome, and when in the chained kusarigama mode, they are able to take down an Grimm Ursa Major with ease. The chains also reach extremely far, allowing Emerald to grapple and ensnare enemies from long distances. Appearance Thief's Respite appear as forest green with black lines and dots on them, with the sickle attachments being angular in shape. The entirety of the gun mode is relatively long for handguns, but they are lightweight and easy to use. In a flashback, the weapons appear with a brown body, a silver chamber, and dark grey sickle blade attachments. Gallery Images Emerald's Weapons.png|Gun mode. EmmySickleMode.png|Sickle mode. EmmyKamaMode.png|Kusarigama mode. V2_12_00043.png V2e12_blade_telescope_after.png|The sickles telescoping out. V2_12_00045.png|Emerald vs. an Ursa Major. V3e1_66.png V3_0400036.png|Coco barely dodging Emerald's shot. V3_0400045.png|Emerald after defeating Coco. V3_07_00029.png|Emerald's weapons in a flashback. Note the different colors. V3_07_00004.png V3_07_00037.png|Emerald vs. Amber. Videos RWBY Volume 3 Mercury and Emerald vs Yatsuhashi and Coco (full fight) RWBY Cinder Mercury and Emerald vs Autumn. Trivia *The weapons bear a resemblance to a falx, a forward-curved sickle sword with the blade on the inside edge that was known to have cut through Roman shields in ancient battles. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Elementals